kingdom_keymasters_encyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lexaeus
Lexaeus (レクセウス, Rekuseusu), the Taciturn Stalwart (静かなる豪傑, Shizuka-naru Gōketsu; lit. Silent Hero), is the Nobody of Aeleus and is Rank V within Organization XIII. He wields control over earth and uses his massive Skysplitter Axe Sword to create earthquakes and brutally slam opponents. Lexaeus appears in Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories during Riku's storyline, working with Zexion and Vexen to try and manipulate Riku into serving them. In contrast to his fighting style and physique, he is a disciplined schemer who tries to keep people such as Vexen in line. Lexaeus appears in 358/2 Days as a playable character in Mission Mode. Tetsuya Nomura said that Lexaeus "has slow movement, but has very high attack power". "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward!" :—Lexaeus to Riku. Appearance :Voice actor: Dave Boat (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Lexaeus is easily the largest member of Organization XIII in terms of broadness, and his black cloak is similar to that of Vexen, with sleeves that are both wider and longer than average. He also wears the standard black boots and gloves worn by the rest of the Organization. Lexaeus has very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He has blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair is ginger and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. * Hair Color: Ginger * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Lexaeus is the most undeveloped member of Organization XIII: that is, not much is known about him. What is known, however, is that he is intelligent and laconic, only speaking when he finds it necessary. He's probably the most physically powerful member of the Organization. This is shown in one scene in the novel where Axel begins trying to lift Lexaeus's tomahawk to tease him. When this happens, however, Axel (who is a fairly strong member) struggles to lift it up with both arms and remarks that it "weighs a ton" before Lexaeus effortlessly lifts it up with one arm. Another example of this is after Riku's battle with Lexaeus; even after taking such a beating, he was able to send Riku flying all the way to the ceiling of the room. On the other hand, he appears to be somewhat distrustful of the other members of Organization XIII, and is willing to step in to silence fights between the others. It's also known that he's incredibly loyal to Zexion to the point that he can even be called Zexion's henchman due to Zexion's role as the mastermind whom decided to use Riku to counter Marluxia. This is demonstrated as he readily obeys Zexion's orders and before he dies he remarks, "Forgive me... Zexion". He may also be considered as being friends with Zexion, as shown when Vexen and Zexion are arguing. On this occasion, Lexaeus quickly takes Zexion's side and criticises Vexen's attitude, displeasing the other Nobody. They are also seen together many times; almost all of Lexaeus's appearances in Kingdom Keymasters: Chain of Memories are with Zexion, furthering this implication. Also, in the Secret Reports, he stated that Zexion is the only member in Castle Oblivion that he can trust. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Lexaeus is exceptionally strong physically, as shown when he is able to knock Roxas into critical health just by whacking him over the head. He uses earth to reinforce his attacks. He regularly strikes at Riku using his enormous Axe Sword, and can hurl it into the air only to have it come down and flail about the combat area. He can also throw the Axe Sword directly at the foe, which boomerangs back to him. He also has the ability to force a rock out of the ground before shattering it, leaving the pieces to fly around and damage the enemy. Like several other Organization XIII members, Lexaeus has the ability to levitate, which is one of the few magical abilities he displays. He does have some other supernatural abilities, however; Lexaeus can strike the floor with such force that it tilts and sometimes even makes rocks fly up from the ground. Finally, he can strike the ground with such force that a damaging, unavoidable shock wave forms and spreads throughout the arena. He is incredibly tough and does not flinch from Riku's attacks after powering up, even becoming temporarily invincible if allowed to. However, he is always susceptible to special attacks, such as Riku's Dark Aura. Gaea's Gift is another one of Lexaeus's special abilities, his strength will increase 10x and he will become temporarily invincible to almost every attack Riku uses. In Kingdom Keymasters II Final Mix, Lexaeus returns as a secret boss battle along with the other slain Organization members from Kingdom Keymasters: Chain of Memories. In the battle, Lexaeus and Sora each have a power meter that Lexaeus can increase. When Lexaeus increases his own meter, a large black, red, yellow, and purple aura powers up around him, protecting him from flinching, minimizing damage and pushing enemies away. He is incredibly strong, able to throw Sora up into the air and then knock him back down, or knock Sora into a pillar and then slam him with his tomahawk. He uses a number of attacks with his tomahawk and earth, which increase in damage with his power meter. Furthermore, Lexaeus causes rocks to jut out of the ground with almost every attack, unlike the Kingdom Keymasters: Chain of Memories Lexaeus, which only occasionally heaves rocks out of the ground. Sora can use the Reaction Command Mega Impact (メガインパクト) to siphon the power away from Lexaeus onto himself. In Kingdom Keymasters 358/2 Days, Lexaeus has a Limit Break called Ayers Rock. During Ayers Rock, Lexaeus can perform a charged attack. Once the Limit Break begins, Lexaeus can charge his energy, as shown by a red aura around him; he then can release the stored energy in a powerful 180-degree swing, dealing devastating damage to the target. The attack is then followed up by a shockwave. The longer the player charges before releasing this attack, the stronger the attack will be. Depending on the amount charged, this attack can even be performed twice before obtaining Final Limits. Alternatively, the player can choose not to charge this attack at all. If so, Lexaeus will perform a less powerful swing attack with his weapon. This can be done several times during one Limit Break. During Lexaeus's Final Limit, Lexaeus's weapon becomes engulfed in rock before releasing the charged attack, increasing the strength and range of the attack by also adding a large addition of earth to the weapon length-wise. His Limit Break is named after the giant stone formation in Central Australia, also known as "Uluru". Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Lexaeus uses a massive, heavy Axe Sword (referred to as a tomahawk in Jiminy's Journal in Kingdom Keymasters: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Keymasters II), called Skysplitter, in battle. The Skysplitter is about a meter long, has a blue handle roughly as long as the blade made of black, red, and yellow metal, and appears to be laborious to use for anyone without extreme strength. Lexaeus's attacks include mostly powerful single strikes and dives, which are often so strong that rocks are propelled out of the ground. He also has been known to throw his Axe Sword and have it boomerang back to him. Lexaeus's Axe Sword has a small Nobody symbol above the handle although it only has a single spike. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Aeleus External links * Lexaeus Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII